Drabble
by Levi-San
Summary: Nous allons construire quelque chose ensemble. Je vous présente mes drabbles, écrits dans la peau d'un personnage et vous, vous devinez quel est ce personnage et à qui il s'adresse. Il y aura du yaoi, donc les homophobes vous pouvez passer votre chemin. Il n'y a pas vraiment de genre mais c'est quand même très tourné vers la mort.
1. Drabble 1

L'espoir d'une vie meilleure m'a toujours fait tenir debout,  
J'ai toujours eu la conviction que tout allait s'arranger.

J'étais naïve au fond,  
Je le sais bien maintenant.

Quand je vois leur corps meurtris,  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'on n'aurait pas dû y aller.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai,  
Jamais nous avions vraiment eu de réelles victoires, alors pourquoi ça aurait changé cette fois ?

J'aurais dû le savoir plus tôt que ça ne fonctionnerait pas,  
J'aurais dû me l'avouer plus tôt.

Si je ne m'étais pas laissée avoir par le désir du changement,  
Si je n'avais pas crus en l'avenir.

Notre avenir aurait été plus beau.  
Il serait immaculé. Il serait comme avant.

Aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas vraiment dire s'il y a vraiment un futur.  
Aujourd'hui notre vie est ternie, souillée, encrassée, contaminée.

Si l'enthousiasme qui me gagnait à chaque fois, n'avait pas été là,  
J'aurais pu vous le dire. J'aurais pu vous prévenir.

L'enthousiasme, il m'aura bien eu cette fois,  
Maintenant, il a disparu.

Je savais que c'était du suicide,  
Mais l'espoir était là.

Je vous aimais, n'allez pas croire le contraire  
Je ne voulais pas votre mort.

Ce que je voulais ?  
Voir le monde, comme vous tous.

Nous ne pourrons jamais rien explorer,  
Tout cela est de ma faute.

J'ai vu la brèche dans notre plan,  
Mais je n'ai rien dis.

L'espoir n'est plus,  
Et j'en meurs.

Je me laisse périr avec vos souvenirs,  
Chers amis vous avez emportés mes convictions.

Je vous rejoins espérant du plus profond de mon âme,  
Réaliser mes rêves avec vous.


	2. Drabble 2

Etes vous certains que j'ai le droit de vivre avec vous ?  
Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un monstre.  
Je ne vous mérite pas.  
Je ne mérite même pas de vivre comme un animal de compagnie.  
Je devrais être banni, ou mieux encore exécuté.  
Je ne mérite pas de vivre.  
Je suis désolé mes amis, de vous quitter ainsi,  
J'ai trop longtemps souffert en silence.  
Ce même silence je le garde maintenant,  
Mais je n'endure plus cette peine.  
Je suis heureux aujourd'hui.  
Je me suis envolé, libéré de mes tourments.


	3. Drabble 3

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge quand j'entends cette mélodie.  
Celle de la mort qui vient me chercher.  
J'ai peur mais au fond je sais que ça ira mieux ensuite.  
J'entends les cloches sonner et je sens mon être s'envoler  
Je repense à vous mes amis perdus et l'envie me prend de vous revoir.  
Je vois ma vie défiler, je n'y vois que du sang.  
A la vue de tout ce rouge dans mon existence, je verse une larme.  
Du début, à la fin, il n'y aura eu que misère.  
Je regarde le ciel, les étoiles. Et je sais que l'on m'attend  
Cependant quelqu'un crie mon nom en bas.  
Je le vois s'acharner sur mon corps.  
Mais, mon âme est déjà partie.  
Il me supplie de me réveiller. C'est trop tard.  
Une larme coule sur ma joue.  
Ce gamin aura été un merdeux jusqu'au bout.  
Je veux lui crier que c'est trop tard, mais il ne m'entend pas.  
Pourquoi continue-t-il ? Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas partir ?  
Ai-je été important à ses yeux ? Impossible !  
Pourtant quand le major essaye de l'emmener, il se débat et retourne sur mon corps.  
Je ne comprends pas, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.  
Je ne devais pas compter pour lui.  
Je devais pouvoir partir sans rien laisser derrière moi.  
Mais, ce gamin a tout fait foirer.


	4. Drabble 4

_Bonjour, pour une fois je laisse un petit mot :)  
J'ai remarquer que le premier vers (si on peut l'appeler ainsi) est toujours décalé, si quelqu'un sait comment régler ce problème, je suis preneuse :)_

 _Bonne lecture (et bonne devinette) !_

* * *

Les titans ont disparus.  
Bien sur que je suis heureuse.  
Nous vivons dans un monde en paix.  
Mais, les titans étaient ma raison de vivre.  
Je ne sais plus quoi faire.  
Je me sens inutile.  
Il n'y avait que les titans qui m'intéressaient.  
Finalement, sans eux je ne suis qu'une coquille vide.  
Je n'ai plus rien à offrir au monde.  
Les humains ne me captivent pas.  
Ils n'ont pas cette originalité.  
Ma curiosité s'est perdue, évanouie.  
Et sans elle, je ne suis plus rien.  
Je me suis perdue au plus profond de mon âme.  
Je recherche un but.  
Mais rien ne me séduit.  
Je suis à bout de force.  
Je succombe, qu'on vienne me chercher.


	5. Drabble 5

Voilà le cinquième drabble !  
Merci Emisu pour tes commentaires qui me font plaisirs à chaque fois ;)  
Pour ceux et celles qui passeraient par ici, je préviens qu'il y aura en tout 12 drabbles.

Bonne lecture et bonne devinette :)

* * *

À ta vue je suffoque.  
Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ?  
Pourquoi toi ? Tu étais le plus gentil d'entre nous.  
Pourquoi es-tu parti si tôt, hein ?  
On n'avait encore rien vu, rien vécu.  
T'avais pas le droit de me laisser.  
Et en plus tu me laisse la moitié de ton corps en cadeau.  
Merci, franchement j'apprécie énormément !  
Tu veux que j'en fasse quoi au juste ?!  
…Je suis désolé…  
Je ne peux pas supporter de te voir comme ça !  
Ce n'est pas toi qui méritais de partir.  
Je devrais être à ta place.  
Tu étais déjà un ange sur terre.  
Pourquoi la mort t'a emmené ? Dis-le-moi !  
Est-ce que tu t'es battu au moins ?  
Tu es tellement gentil que tu n'as pas du oser.  
Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la souffrance que tu provoque ?  
On t'emmène au loin et l'air manque dans mes poumons.  
Mes jambes tremblent et je faillis.  
Je t'aimais moi…


	6. Drabble 6

Salut, salut !  
Ce drabble est le même que le précédant mais vu de l'autre personne :)  
Je vous laisse, deviner de qui il s'agit ou confirmer votre avis ! :)

* * *

Ton regard ce bloque à la vue de mon corps déchiqueté.  
Je suis désolé de t'infliger ce mal.  
Je ne voulais pas te faire ça.  
On s'était promis de se retrouver après la bataille.  
J'ai faillis à cette promesse.  
Et pourtant, je te jure que je n'ai rien lâché.  
Pour la première et dernière fois de ma vie, je me suis battu.  
Là haut, ont-ils voulus me punir de cela ?  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est arrivé d'un coup.  
Mais s'il te plait ne me pleure pas trop.  
Je n'en vaux pas la peine.  
J'ai péris, mais ta vie continue.  
Je n'étais qu'une personne sur ton passage.  
D'autres t'aimeront pour ce que tu es.  
Promets-moi d'avancer quoi qu'il en coute.  
Réalise tes rêves et vie en mon nom.  
Tu sais, je vivrais tant que je serai dans ton cœur.  
Alors avance, pour que je puisse avancer moi aussi.  
S'il te plait… Je t'aime…  
Au revoir…


	7. Drabble 7

Bonjour tout le monde ! :)  
Me revoilà d'entre les morts pour vous poster un nouveau chapitre  
Une situation et atmosphère bien différente au précédant drabble (c'était ironique bien sûr) :)

* * *

Je voulais te protéger. Tu ne voulais pas que je te suive.  
Pour la première fois, j'ai cédé à cette requête.  
Je pensais que tu étais assez fort pour survivre.  
J'avais confiance en toi.  
Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ?  
Ils n'ont même pas pu ramener ton corps.  
Ils ont dit qu'il ne restait rien.  
J'ai pleuré Eren, tu sais, j'ai pleuré.  
J'étais énervée, je suis énervée.  
Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas suivi ?  
Pourquoi ? Tu peux me le dire ?  
C'était la première fois.  
C'était la dernière fois…  
Je me hais Eren.  
Et, malgré moi, je te hais...


	8. Drabble 8

Bonjour, bonsoir :)  
Voilà pour le 8ème drabble ! Nous approchons de la fin à grand pas !  
En tout cas je suis contente que cela vous plaise :D

* * *

J'ai tout fait comme tu me l'as dit.  
Et pourtant, je me sens si seule...  
J'ai froid, terriblement froid.  
Personne n'est là pour me réchauffer, papa.  
Pas même toi.  
Je voudrais sortir, mais je ne peux pas.  
Tu me l'as dit papa, c'est le monde entier contre moi.  
Mais, puis-je continuer de vivre ainsi ?  
J'ai tellement mal.  
Je souffre papa ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ?  
Je ne pourrai continuer longtemps…  
Alors, si tu m'y autorises, je vais quitter ce monde.  
J'emmène la vérité avec moi.  
Ainsi, je gagnerai contre le monde entier.


	9. Drabble 9

Hey !  
On se retrouve avec le neuvième drabble.  
Je le perçois comme un petit cadeau vu que je ne pense pas qu'il soit difficile. Mais bon c'est moi qui l'ai écrit donc je ne peux pas vraiment juger de ça ;/

Bonne lecture et bonne devinette !  
A toute :)

* * *

Eren, je suis fière de toi !  
Surtout bats-toi jusqu'au bout.  
Et ne meurs jamais !  
Survis mon enfant !  
Je ne pourrai pas le faire changer d'avis alors Mikasa, je compte sur toi.  
Protège-le s'il te plait.  
Je ne suis pas une bonne mère pour te demander ça,  
Mais je suis incapable de le faire.  
Alors je t'en conjure, prends soin de lui.  
Eren, Eren, saches que je serai toujours là pour toi.  
Je suis dans ton cœur Eren.  
Et depuis le ciel, je veille sur toi.  
Je t'aime mon enfant.


	10. Drabble 10

Bonsoir !  
Voici le nouveau drabble, plus que deux avant la fin déjà ^^  
En tout cas je suis heureuse de pouvoir partager ça avec vous ! :)

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Annie, tu m'entends, Annie ?  
Reviens, s'il te plait.  
On a besoin de toi.  
Nous ne sommes pas aussi forts que toi.  
Et puis, on formait une bonne équipe, pas vrai ?  
Dis-moi que tu nous aimais !  
Je t'en supplie !  
Sans toi, ce n'est plus pareil.  
On lâche mentalement, petit à petit.  
C'était toi qui nous maintenais.  
On coule, de plus en plus profond dans les abîmes de nos âmes.  
L'enfer nous gagne Annie.  
Reviens-nous avant que ça ne soit trop tard.


End file.
